


In which Hermione gets it wrong

by Dane_Wilshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Ejaculate, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Top!Ron, glasses fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dane_Wilshire/pseuds/Dane_Wilshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Lines Challenge #6: He's gone and it's all your fault.<br/>Here there be outdoor sodomy.</p>
<p>Ron nodded and scooted a bit closer to Harry.  “I know you like to be private and secretive and mysterious.  Honestly, Harry, it’s getting to me.  I don’t know how much longer I can go along with it. ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Hermione gets it wrong

“He's gone and it's all _your_ fault,” Hermione Granger screeched at the lanky redhead across the Gryffindor common room whilst pointing an accusing wand in his general direction. She had heard voices, arguing voices, and got out of bed to investigate. She felt it was her duty as a Prefect to get to the bottom of the quarrel brewing in “her” house. As she descended the stairs from the girls’ dormitory, she could clearly make out that the voices belonged to her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley…and they were in quite an agitated state. The last thing she heard Harry say before he stalked out through the portrait hole was, ‘I’m going and I need to be alone.’

The common room was dimly lit, as most of the lamps had been turned low for the night. The fire was on it last embers before dying out. The room smelt of waning charcoal, dusty tapestries, old leather, and chilled night air. Ron stood stock-still near the hearth staring at the back of the Fat Lady painting, through which his best mate had recently exited. Despite the tapestries and sofas and rugs covering the stones, Ron could still hear Harry’s voice echoing in his ears, ‘I’m going and I need to be alone.’

Hermione stepped down the last few stairs before launching into the rest of her tirade. Her voice became loud enough to wake even the Slytherins in their dungeon. “We made him a pledge, Ronald! We promised him we would stand by him. You also promised me that you would try to keep him out of trouble…especially after the _Septumsempra_ incident with Malfoy and detention with Snape! Yet there you stand dumb as a post and let him wander out of here on his own. How could you?”

Ron turned slowly around to face the bushy-haired harpy berating him. The flickering lamplight glossed his coppery, dishevelled hair. His bathrobe was rumpled and askew on his shoulders; it hung open from his prominent collarbone to almost his navel, revealing his smooth and freckled chest. Even in the dull light, his red-rimmed, cloudy blue eyes could be clearly seen. With only the slightest movement of his right wrist, he flicked up his wand and thought two quick phrases: _Epoximise_ and _Vacuus Vocis_.

Hermione stopped abruptly in her advance towards Ron. Her feet felt like she had stepped in tar, and she was stuck in place. She then realized that though her mouth and jaw were moving, she was utterly silent. Ron, for his part, simply gaped at her.

“See, I _can_ do wordless magic, Miss Granger,” Ron said with a small sneer. “Brilliant as you may be, for **once** , you have abso- _fucking_ -lutely no idea what you’re ranting about! Would you kindly…SHUT…THE HELL…UP?” It was now Hermione’s turn to stand and gape. She was aware of the famous Weasley temper, but she had never before been such an immediate target.

“I think it’s time for you to take a lesson, ‘Mione. What you interrupted, and so badly timed I add, was a private row between Harry and me. If you hadn’t come barging in here with your wand ready to kill, I wouldn’t have to now go upstairs and change….I wouldn’t have to go searching the grounds in the middle of the bloody damn night. If you had left well enough alone, Harry and I could have settled this in just a few more minutes,” Ron shouted at his other long-time friend, nearly matching her earlier intensity.

He held up two long fingers barely inches apart from one another before saying, “I was this close to talking some sense into him. Didn’t think that dumb-as-a-post and thick-as-a-brick Ron could actually handle it alone, did ya? So what do you do? You come in like a raging Erumpent, and scare Harry off into the night. So if anything, Miss Nosy-Know-It-All, it is your fault!” The furious redhead began stalking off toward the stairs, then turned suddenly. “And yes, I’m going to leave you stuck to the floor and slack-jawed until we get back…so you can apologise.”

Even though Ron had stomped up the stairs, he entered the sixth-year boys’ dormitory quietly. He quickly changed into jeans and a jumper, pulled on his trainers, and just as quietly left the room. He decided to make a little show for Hermione’s sake and stomped down the steps and out through the portrait-hole. He didn’t even give her a sideways glance on the way out.

As he made his way through the dark and silent castle, he knew he wouldn’t have to do much searching in order to find Harry. The sound of his footfalls made faint echoes through the stone corridors, down the many flights of stairs, and out through the massive oak doors. He didn’t even care about Mrs. Norris or Filch. His determination was like a force field ahead of him dispelling any obstacle. Ron crossed the great lawns and fields quickly with loping strides of his long and powerful legs. He went down a hill towards the lake then veered off to the right, skirting the edge of the Quidditch Pitch, almost as if by intuition.

On the far side of the lake, opposite Hogwarts Castle, was a small cove surrounded by trees with a deep and broad pebbled beach. That’s where he found Harry Potter sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms clasped around his knees, his chin resting on his fists.

Harry heard Ron’s approach and stiffened in spite of himself. He didn’t want to fight, but he would be ready if he had to. He didn’t move otherwise. He just sat hunched over his knees staring at the castle across from and high above him. When he knew Ron was close behind him he spoke. “Ron, I told you I needed some time alone. I’ll be fine out here. I just need to think about it.”

“I know, Harry. And you know I would normally let you have that time, but it seems our discussion woke Hermione,” Ron said as he sat down next to Harry. The moonlight tinted Harry’s untamed black hair with the oddest blue glow, but the way Harry sat his face was in shadow. Ron continued, “I’m going to have to pay for the way I hexed her, but I’ll deal with that later. Look at me, Harry?”

Ron’s words did get Harry to look up, mostly out of curiosity. He was fighting to keep a smile from forming on his puffed lips as he asked, “What did you do?”

Ron laughed and beamed at his best mate, “You might even be proud of me, Harry. I finally did wordless magic, and barely even moved my wand. I…well…I glued her to the floor with an _Epoximise_ and I’m not sure where her voice went. I didn’t even know I knew _Vacuus Vocis_.” Ron blushed at the admission, realising that he wasn’t quite sure of the spells. “I might need your help undoing them, matter of fact. She’s not going anywhere, though, and we need to finish our talk.”

Harry sighed and nodded. He dropped his head so Ron couldn’t see him smiling. He was proud that Ron had done wordless magic. He was even rather impressed with the spells as Ron explained them. He was always proud of whatever Ron did. Harry exhaled again before continuing, “Ron, I’m just worried about it is all. What would everyone say? It’s not so much that I worry about what they would actually say…I’m concerned about how we’d be treated.”

Ron nodded and scooted a bit closer to Harry. “I know you like to be private and secretive and mysterious. Honestly, Harry, it’s getting to me. I don’t know how much longer I can go along with it. I will if that’s what you want, but…well, I really wouldn’t mind if our friends knew. Do you know how difficult it is not telling anyone when you’re in love? And that Harry Potter, the most powerful and amazing wizard of this age is also a dead sexy bloke and a damn fine kisser? And, that of everyone else out there, he chose me?!” Ron looked up and into Harry’s misty green eyes. Ron’s voice softened and had a bit of a quiver when he added, “And…that he means more than the world to me?

“I don’t care if anyone treats me any differently, Harry,” Ron continued. “Sad as it is to say, they’re always going to treat you differently because of that blinking scar. In the wizarding world, it’s not like you told me how the Muggle world is. It’s not so strange for two men or two women to be together. Yeah, there are some soft-headed bastards out there who will. You can bet a sickle that the Malfoys are in that lot.

“I told you that I’m going to stand by you…right beside you…with everything we have to face. I don’t want to fight with you, Harry. You tell me to keep it between us…for now… and I will. Just, please, tell me you forgive me for pushing you and we can kiss and make up. Then we can go back to the common room and figure this out.”

Harry’s green eyes twinkled in the moonlight from the tears that gathered in them. He had turned to face Ron as he spoke, and Harry’s lips were twitching. Never before had tears meant happiness to Harry Potter, but his sixth year at Hogwarts was proving to be a life-altering one. Acting on instinct and pure emotion, Harry lunged at Ron and threw his arms around him. They both tumbled backwards on the smooth pebbles and Harry covered Ron’s freckly cheeks with kisses.

Harry raised himself up on his arms to look down into Ron’s face. “How can I say no to that? I’m damn lucky to have met you Ron…and even luckier that you feel like that.” Harry then lowered his perpetually chapped lips to Ron’s plump, smooth ones and kissed him deeply. Their tongues slid into and around each other’s in exploration and declaration. Breaking the kiss Harry kept their faces close and their eyes intent as he whispered, “There’s nothing to forgive you for, Ron. Better than a kiss-and-make-up, how about shag-and-make-up? You’ve just made me The-Boy-Who-Got-Horny.” With that, Harry ground his hips down into Ron’s, mashing their erections together in sublime friction.

Ron let out a groaning sigh as his pelvis automatically rose up to match the pressure from Harry. Ron’s large hands slipped from Harry’s small waist down to cup the muscled mounds of his arse. Ron revelled in the feeling of the strong, ample cheeks flexing under his fingers. “Sure…Harry…if you’re sure,” Ron rasped.

“Oh, definitely,” Harry replied in a husky voice. Harry leaned back into Ron’s cupped hands pulling Ron up as he rose. He grasped Ron’s hand as it slipped from his butt, “Let’s move up to some softer ground.” Harry led his best mate by the hand to the moss covered ground just a few feet away and a bit more into the trees.

They fell onto the ground with a soft thud and quickly took up where they left off, lips and hands eagerly exploring one another. Ron’s long fingers and strong hands were pulling at Harry’s clothes just as much as Harry’s nimble fingers were pulling at Ron’s. They made swift work of removing their garments and let their eyes and fingers enjoy the view for a moment. The boys sat on their knees facing each other.

Ron let his eyes roam over the sight before him. Harry’s forever messy, thick black hair…hair as soft as a lullaby. Harry’s slightly oval face…the hooded green eyes…the prominent dip to his upper lip in contrast to the full bottom lip. Lips he craved to kiss. Harry’s long, thick, strong neck…with the just-barely-there Adam’s apple. A neck Ron could gladly spend an afternoon licking and nibbling.

Ron loved Harry’s wide shoulders and chest. He marvelled at Harry’s small aureoles and the prominent nipples…skin that was the exact same shade of pink as his lips. Biceps built from manoeuvring a broomstick. Quidditch practice had toned his muscles and plenty of food from talented House Elves was putting some bulk on him in just the right places. The way Harry’s hips widened and rounded was always a source of fascination to one particular Weasley…they were strong and masculine, yet curved and seductive.

Ron let his eyes continue their survey, and Harry found he was enjoying the moment of exhibitionism. Harry thrust his hips forward and leaned back on his hands. Ron absently licked his lips as Harry presented his hard, thick dick…a small patch of straight black hair at its base, it jutted out from his body with no curve or angle, the foreskin slightly pulled back from the tip, which glimmered with Harry’s excitement.

Harry was also enjoying a moment of voyeurism as he visually devoured Ron. Harry admired the lean, long-limbed sight before him…the way Ron’s collarbone stuck out just a bit…his wide, flat chest with the ruddy erect nipples…the narrow waist and even planes of his abdomen…the trail of darker red hair that led from his tiny belly-button to his thick, curly pubes…the long cock with a slight upward curve. Harry was glad the Weasley’s didn’t agree with the Pureblood practice of circumcision. Harry let out a moan that slowly took form to say, “Ron…I want to. I want to feel you inside me. I need to.”

Ron leaned into Harry and kissed him deeply again as he eased him onto his back. “You’re sure?” Harry could only nod, as his practical senses slowly left him. Ron blindly searched around him until he found a pair of jeans, whose he wasn’t sure. He didn’t dare take his eyes from Harry. Ron could tell by touch that it wasn’t his wand, and the idea of performing the necessary charm on Harry, for what he was about to do with Harry, and with Harry’s own wand oddly excited him even more. His cock jolted in anticipation.

The charm cast, Ron settled between Harry’s thighs and aimed himself toward Harry’s most private area. He maintained unbroken eye-to-eye contact with Harry, even though he thought it odd Harry hadn’t removed his glasses, and Ron gave a gentle forward push with his hips. After a slight resistance, Ron could feel himself entering Harry. The heat and friction and desire almost let his animal impulse take over, but the small gasp Harry let out stopped him…and he froze. His eyes searched Harry’s, for neither one was capable of conversation. When Ron felt the muscles of Harry’s arse relax a bit, he let himself push forward a little more…easing into his lover.

Both boys groaned when they felt the last inch enter. Harry arched his back and raised his head as Ron arched his own back yet lowered his head. Their mouths met again for a passionate kiss just as nature took over their movements. Ron set up a slow, deliberate pace, which Harry readily met. Ron rose onto his haunches trailing his hands down Harry’s sides…across his stomach…along his trembling legs and back again. Ron wordlessly performed the charm again then dropped Harry’s wand in order to grasp Harry’s staff. As Ron drove himself deliberately into Harry, he matched his motions with his slippery hand on Harry’s dick.

“RON…that’s…that’s amazing,” Harry panted and Ron smiled at him. This made Ron gently increase the speed and depth of his thrusts. Harry began to push back onto Ron and soon they were both grunting with desire. Ron rocked forward a bit lifting Harry up slightly. The change in angle caused Ron to strike Harry’s prostate on each thrust, which made Harry’s muscles contract tighter around Ron. The pleasure they were taking and the pleasure they were giving fuelled them become more aggressive…and release their enthusiasm. Ron’s stroking caused Harry to explode and Harry’s convulsions brought Ron over the edge just after.

As their climax retreated and they once again gained awareness, Ron looked down at Harry with what began as a sated smile but ended as a goggle-eyed stare. “Damn, Harry. You…you smeared your glasses.” Indeed, Harry’s glasses were fairly coated in milky fluid. Ron’s exclamation brought on a fit of giggles as Ron collapsed against Harry and kissed him once more.

Some time later after they had charmed themselves free of the evidence and sorted out their clothes, the best mates slowly wandered back to the castle hand-in-hand. Sapped as they were from their physical exertions by the lake, the climb back to Gryffindor tower took a bit longer than usual. Just as they reached the portrait-hole Harry turned to Ron and said, “You know…there really isn’t going to be an easy way to tell Hermione.”

“Well,” Ron replied, “I suppose we could unglue her from the floor first and then just tell her the truth. I wouldn’t mind, though, if you didn’t undo the _Vacuus Vocis_ right away. You know she’s going to have plenty to say.”


End file.
